


【快新/新快】KID

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 16





	【快新/新快】KID

「服部，白马，来我家一趟」

四人组的聊天室立刻显示了“已读2”的字样。

「黑羽出事了」

工藤新一敲下发送键叹了口气，抬头便看见在他对面的沙发上不安分扒拉着抱枕的黑羽快斗。

——求求了谁来把他打醒告诉他这只是一个梦，为什么黑羽变小了还失忆了？

-

三个侦探一个怪盗在大学分到同一间宿舍是上天注定不可逆的，因此服部平次和白马探能够在第一时间赶到工藤宅，而不是因为地理位置卡在电车上干着急。鑑于黑衣组织早在两年前被彻底掀翻扒个干净，侦探们有充分理由相信这不是APTX4869造成。

白马倒是脑筋动得很快，一个电话打到远在国外度假的小泉红子那里，收获了魔女嫌弃地表示：天地良心，真的跟我没有关系。

这就有点难办了。

“你再问问她，看能不能帮忙占卜一下。”工藤边试图抓住逃窜的黑羽边道，怪盗即使缩水了也灵敏依旧，逃跑技能点到满。服部加入混战，二对一总算取得了优势，没想到却和无路可退的黑羽撞在一起。

结果小孩和大人都跌坐在地上，黑羽安静地吸了吸鼻子，然后——惊天动地大哭起来。

“啊啊啊啊别哭，别哭，乖，摔哪里了大哥哥给你揉揉……”服部顶着工藤要杀人的眼神爆发出强烈求生欲，见黑羽快斗不为所动，话没说完伸出手就被小孩一爪子拍开。

“不要，你是谁，我要新一哥哥呜呜呜……”

“……”服部平次觉得有点受到打击，顿时冰凉的地板也令人心寒。白马探在一旁不厚道地笑，绅士礼仪固然重要，可惜不适用于这群好友。

工藤新一无奈还偏偏无法招架，上前两步把黑羽快斗抱起来，任由对方把满脸泪水胡乱擦在自己的领口。走过二十个年头没抱过孩子的大侦探手都不知道摆哪里，怎么看怎么别扭。

如果是黑羽快斗来的话一定没问题……工藤新一想起无数次黑羽安抚小孩子的场面，不论是案发现场的还是走失迷路的，魔术师永远有不同的花样让他们停止哭泣展露笑颜。说也奇怪，他看过那么多次，怎么就没跟着学会一点？

工藤在脑中尽力搜刮当时的记忆，黑羽怎么抱小孩的？他想着想着，嘴角无意识上扬起来。

他真的好喜欢那些画面。

“红子小姐说是受到诅咒了，不必担心，过一两天就能好。”工藤宅好不容易安静下来，白马探揉了揉自己被一通摧残的耳朵，带来了魔女的情报。

“诅咒？”

“昨晚怪盗基德偷的那颗宝石似乎有魔力，没办法用外力强行解除，只能等它自然耗尽。”

此话一出四个人都沉默了，怪盗基德等于黑羽快斗是心照不宣的共识，至今没有正式提出过，没有人乐意打破这诡异的平衡。白马不自在地偏了偏视线，总觉得黑羽在瞪自己。双眼含着水雾眼眶泛红楚楚可怜，谁不知道这家夥有多难搞，BOSS级别那种。

“喔，白马，你刚刚叫的是‘红子小姐’？关系很好嘛——”服部最终打破了沉默。

白马也担起活络气氛的重任，端起红茶优雅地回击：“不怎么样。倒是你连小孩子都哄不好，会被远山小姐嫌弃的。”

行了，就你们两个，平时宿舍里上天入地，一个装正经一个作妖的是谁？

四个人互相塞狗粮，谁也不敢多跨出一步。

工藤新一领受了他们的好意，也不再想怪盗和夜里的事，专心投入带娃大业。

-

那是一年多以前的旧事。

大概工藤新一出门不遇上案件对不起他名侦探的身份，虽然关系也不是那么好，但通常他处理完一切时回头，都会看见黑羽快斗在他身后几米处，摄取糖分也好发呆也罢，总之不会不见。

一眼望到底的街道看着确实有些心慌，警官们带着证物袋和人犯走远，没有东西让他冷静。也许工藤新一也有那么点PTSD，不管腰杆上抵的是滚烫的枪口还是冷硬的栏杆，都无法忍受黑羽快斗不告而别。

通话记录很快挤满了一排红色，黑羽没有接电话。深秋的风啮咬他裸露在外的指节，干燥起皮又泛着冷意。寂静能带来愉悦还是恐惧，区别大抵只在于身侧是谁。工藤新一有上百种方法缉捕罪犯，却对一个电话簿里的人犯难，黑羽快斗在哪里，是否安全，全部都无从得知。

他为此陷入短暂低潮，并罕见地感到恼怒。侦探徒有鸟笼却找不到饲料，半年来他试图接近面具底下的少年，然而黑羽还是离他好远，他们所有过往都建立在侦探和怪盗的戏码上，法律之外、藏着掖着见不得光。双方小心翼翼维持着平和表象，甚至比陌生人又多一道隔阂。

怪盗基德同他出生入死，黑羽快斗却不曾。

侦探越想越难受，却又觉得自己这样很幼稚。六个月前那场命悬一线的交火也好，现在突然搞失踪电话不接毫无消息也罢，他好像永远找不到黑羽快斗。

而谁又这么不巧地触了霉头，工藤新一盯着屏幕上未知号码的来电，几乎是不情愿地接通，却意外听见另一头传来清朗的少年音：

“抱歉啦名侦探，这边有点事情暂时走不开了，”

“你来找我吧。”

这算什么，他有小偷先生工作用的号码了吗？

一扫心头的阴霾，成功长回大侦探的工藤新一没有滑板也能跑出滑板的速度，终于在黑羽快斗出现在长街另一端时狠狠松了一口气。对方怀里抱了一个孩子，身穿纯白色洋裙，手里紧抓着黑羽的手机。侦探只需一眼就知道刚才是怎么回事，黑羽平时习惯用静音模式，手机又不在他身上，当然一通也没注意到。

但他还是忐忑不安心有馀悸，只好无奈地承认自己患得患失，矫情却真实。

女孩坐在黑羽快斗的左手上，因为施力的关系，淡青色筋脉在手背薄薄一层皮肤下伸展开。葱白的手指微微张开拖住窄小尚未长开的背脊，缓慢而规律地安抚她的情绪。

分明是那个不可一世的大盗，却生生有几分岁月静好的感觉，微不足道的怒意都撞散在棉花上，连唇角都压不住。再走近几步是不是会破坏这幅画面？工藤新一是一枚子弹，在螺旋状风暴的中心疾行，很少有什么能让他分出时间驻足。

在远处看了一会，工藤新一才想起来该接过女孩让他休息下，谁知道黑羽快斗说自己好不容易哄好对方，要是名侦探没经验又把人弄哭了怎么办。

“完全不用担心喔名侦探，她比你轻。”

“……”

想起了作为江户川柯南被小偷先生抱着上天入地的日子，工藤新一哭笑不得，还是取走了挂在手肘的甜品店袋子，在接近的片刻里闻到千里之上的沁凉。

原来黑羽快斗只是恰巧遇到了这走失的孩子，在把兜里所有糖果都变着戏法送出去，终于联络上她的父母以后，女孩就抱着他的手机不放，因为里面能传出爸爸妈妈的声音。

茫然的时候找一件事情来相信无可厚非，即使那只是一部线路和金属组成的冰冷机器。毕竟……毕竟他也藏着父亲表演的入场券，涂掉时间留下地点和文宣，彷彿可以兑换一场未来的魔术秀。

后来黑羽看见那一屏幕的未接来电自知理亏，只好调出了工藤曾为他演奏的小提琴录音档，说以后就有你的专属铃声了，还是“优先打扰”的唯一名单。

不知道窃喜的该是谁，黑羽从袋子里捞出一颗糖，剥开了塞给工藤，“新出的柠檬味，好吃吗？”

“黑羽，你喜欢小孩子？”

彼时一台车开过，引擎轰鸣排开了所有声音不容拒绝地侵占世界。黑羽问：“你说什么？”

“还不错。”

-

照看黑羽快斗比想像中来得容易，一副扑克牌就能抵销上几小时。而魔术大抵早已融入黑羽的灵魂，就算失忆了还是本能地开始玩花切，卡牌在空中肆意飞舞，令人眼花撩乱。

尽管童年就能看出不同于常人的生长趋势，十岁小孩的手还是太小了。

工藤新一窝在单人沙发上翻着四签名，其实馀光始终放在身侧翻飞的纸牌上。一套动作没控制好，牌又散了一地，黑羽却毫不在意。他随意捏起一张夹在指尖，像工藤看过的无数次那样——腕口向内弯，手指发力，然后猛地甩出。

工藤后知后觉想起他家墙壁是木制的，虽然不是钢化牌，但直接嵌进去也不无可能。

“等等，黑羽！”四签名“碰”地一声掉在沙发上，工藤及时阻断了第二张牌的路径，黑羽闻言无辜地眨眼，半张脸藏在膝盖后面。而那张牌却没有卡进墙里，倒是把路过的白马探的头发削去一根。joker卡面露出微笑，落在复了一层薄灰的角落里震出尘埃。

白马无辜惨遭毒手，感叹了句做人不易，黑羽要我命，失忆竟然不妨碍他记仇。工藤新一则不免为自家感到劫后馀生，眼疾手快地将扑克牌收好藏起，跟黑羽快斗大眼瞪小眼。

——不好意思，扑克牌在你手上就是凶器。

工藤毫不退让，非常有底气，绝不能让黑羽拿着广义上相当于菜刀的东西把他家划得面目全非。又是一阵鸡飞狗跳般地窜逃与追捕，最后他成功把黑羽拎起来圈在自己怀里固定住，一大一小两个人长着相似的脸，在十分钟内被服部平次三次取笑：

工藤新一你从实招来，这是不是你跟黑羽快斗生的！

——然后被工藤红着耳朵推出去。

见色忘友！服部大笑着说完，就把白马拉出门逛街了。关西和江古田的侦探近年来才摸清了米花的路，服部热衷于挖掘美食——不过照他原话来说，大坂烧永远是最高——白马就跟在他后面，经过英式饮食文化的洗礼，志不在此的他难免也对家乡的味觉盛宴有所期待。

服部和白马把一室生气也带走，工藤倚在玄关享受了番久违的宁静，回过神才发现黑羽早已蜷在沙发上昏昏欲睡。小孩子的身体不只做什么都不方便，还很嗜睡，这点侦探深有体会，从他再也不能咖啡配案件待到夜色深沉后。

以前怪盗基德就是这样看江户川柯南的吗？对方的灵魂被禁锢在小小的躯体里，只剩那海蓝色的瞳仁昭示着这仍是他的宿敌，天真的表象下风暴悄然催动。工藤新一承认，他没办法将眼前人同那夜里的白鸽连系在一起，倒是——服部说的没错——难以启齿却又发自内心地觉得自己有了儿子。

侦探不想去管有个长得跟自己和黑羽一样的儿子究竟代表什么又能代表多少，只是放轻脚步靠过去把黑羽揽进怀里，下巴虚抵在对方毛茸茸的头顶，鼻尖染上了小孩子身上独有的奶香。黑羽快斗加福尔摩斯的下午简直是绝讚，工藤新一不由地心情大好，手臂无意识收紧几分。

他突然就理解了为什么当初两人还端着宿敌身份，距离忽近忽远，怪盗却每每抱着江户川飞在东京上空时心情都不错的样子。原来成人和孩子的体温差距真的足够温暖夜里冷冽的寒风，而远离了霓虹灯身边有一个鲜活的生命又是如此令人心安。

黑羽睡得很沉，呼吸清浅平稳，低头就能看见纤长的睫毛随着起伏的频率颤动，乖巧得和新加坡大相迳庭，也许这才是他不加伪装的模样？黑羽看上去颇有些没心没肺，实际上对谁都同等的热情也意味着疏离，外人近身一公尺内他必定会醒来，这稍嫌怪异的习性，让侦探还能在日常中窥见些许大盗的影子。

他的虎口上或许有薄薄一层枪茧，指腹该有钢化扑克牌留下的淡疤。而现在的黑羽快斗白得跟纸一样，干净、纯粹，没有丝毫弹药洗练过的痕迹。工藤捏了捏他温软的掌心，目光在漂亮的掌纹流连，还是没忍住将自己的手扣进对方的指缝，感受皮肤下血管的脉络。

也算是，满足了经年以来隐秘的幻想。

那时推翻组织前的最后一张预告函来临，是道别演出，只不过主词为江户川柯南。

侦探没有因此为难怪盗，反而在二课警官们被假人引开时默不作声，小跑着上楼去赴约。虽然有些舍不得，但他仍希望这是自己最后一次以柯南的身份推理，也想多争取些两人独处的时间。

江户川怀着纷乱心思推开厚重的安全门时清冷白光洒落了一地，几只白鸽温驯地栖息在怪盗身上，还有一只亲暱地蹭过来，他认出是自己曾经救下的，伸手抚了抚牠的羽毛。

抬头的时候基德正在查看那颗红钻，月光流泻过指间，给手套镀上一圈银边，再稀绝的宝石都只能退居陪衬。

江户川看得愣神，半晌才找回自己的声音。

“基德，”他缓缓道，像是下了很大的决心才开口。“带我飞一次好吗？”

“嗯？”白色的人影动了，怪盗回身跳下护墙，很自然地伸手揉了把侦探的头顶。“名侦探，你在怀念吗？”他轻轻地笑，又蹲下身平视江户川，把钻石放进侦探胸前的口袋里，用一种对方没听过的语气温声道：“你不是安于现状的人……会没事的。”

这句话谁来说都显得苍白空洞，但是从怪盗嘴里出来却特别有说服力，一下子把江户川空悬的不安压下去。他们都被上个世代积累的罪恶逼着前行，不得不面对自己半途扭曲的人生，在终局来临前忍受日复一日的恐惧或绝望。只有同样经历的人才能相互理解，除此之外的同情共感都是空谈，江户川在基德眼底看到自己的倒影，还有另一个与之交相辉映的灵魂。

雪落地就成了泥水，也许只有飘摇不定是美景。

可是我会像往常一样接住你，我会陪你走到最后一刻，并非苟延残喘，我们都要活下去。

江户川翻上了护墙，半截鞋子踩在空气中，顶楼的风肆无忌惮地吹，吹得小小的身体都摇晃起来。基德从背后揽着他，望着底下如蛛网蔓延开的街道，似乎犹豫了一下。

侦探不解地抬头看他，抱紧魔术师的手，“怎么了……不可以吗？”

“没什么。”喉间发出几声闷笑，怪盗身子一歪轻盈地坠入万家灯火。夜里的风挟着凉意，他收紧手臂，把江户川纳入自己的羽翼之中。侦探低头看了一会，突然很想问他能不能把手套脱掉。

是怎样的一双手，救过火海中的向日葵名画，挽回过一个孩子对父亲的信仰与爱，现在又为他捧起了希望？

……但也只是，想想而已。

-

傍晚的时候服部平次和白马探回来了，捎了份米花车站旁最火爆的蓝莓塔，黑羽快斗见了甜食两眼放光，早上的意外顿时忘得一干二净，扑到服部身上笑得灿烂，看这架势就差没在他脸上啾一下。

旁边工藤新一醋桶在打翻边缘，就听见服部开口：“这是你新一哥哥让我带的啦。”说完还在黑羽看不到的地方对他的挚友眨眼示意。

及时止损，情商满分。

虽然小小的黑羽很可爱，但还是挚友的幸福比较重要。说起来，工藤什么时候才要跟黑羽讲清楚？

小孩子又噔噔噔跳回沙发上，抱紧工藤就是一段真情表白：“新一真好！我喜欢新一！”

连称谓都一并省去了。白马从高中到大学也没看黑羽这样对人示好过，觉得自己可能需要一副墨镜。服部则在心里吐槽，工藤新一你怎么告白还被小孩子抢先一步。

“今晚留下来吗？明天周日，学校也没什么事情。”工藤抱着黑羽，黑羽则抱着甜食，双双窝在一起，画面是说不出的温馨。白马意外着这个浮现在脑海里的词，用眼神征求了下服部的意见，又说好。

“啊，关西那边正好有个悬案，我有资料，一起看一下吧？”

平时他们在宿舍里讨论案件，黑羽也经常在旁边，更多时候他像个犯罪心理顾问，从与侦探们全然相反的角度提出见解。只是谁也没用这个打趣他过，同寝以后四个人关系紧密起来，白马不再追着他喊怪盗基德，非常配合地维持安稳表象。

黑羽在看到寝室分配名单的那瞬间想过黑进学校系统篡改资料，然而他昨夜里刚结束行动，累得睡到中午才起床，另外几位一定看过分配表了，此时再改反而是欲盖弥彰。

他作好了万全准备，扑克脸戴得严实，模拟过各种情况下能开脱的说辞才拉开宿舍的门。结果侦探们像是早就套好一般没追问他的身份，看到与工藤新一九分相似的脸也只是笑着说好巧啊，以后就是室友了请多指教。

没有人出言威胁，说要抓他的把柄总有一天送他去监狱。

黑羽疑心了长达半年，结果连预告的晚上也没人刻意约他出去，寝室里一片黑暗，像是在等怪盗整理好自己一身装备，侦探们才会若无其事走进来。白马照旧给他送斯派德的情报，把资料直接塞在他床上，隔几天再说不好意思原来放到你那里去了。

而后他在某个行动过的后半夜里喝得烂醉，宝石清澄通透无比刺眼，月光折射而出，红的却只有他的眼眶，而绝望滋长在心底。黑羽被带回去时路都走不稳，甚至冲工藤新一喊名侦探，以往搭起的戒备全都溃散。他喝醉了也不发疯，只是情绪藏也藏不住，难受了就一声不吭直掉眼泪，白马和服部在前面开车，工藤慌得手足无措在后座安抚他，却怎么也不着道，最后也不知道何时睡着的。

没想到下次睁眼时阳光漏进来，把悬浮的尘埃微粒都照得发亮，和以往每个早晨一样安静。

黑羽翻身想坐起来，就看到工藤从上铺——他的位子——探头下来，小声问他会不会宿醉头疼。

不算秘密的秘密被捅破了，也仅仅是破了。那些曾奢望过的温暖小心翼翼从破口钻进来，不再留给他退缩的馀地。

“名侦探”这个称呼在日常里也叫得顺口起来，洗去了夜里争锋相对的较量，多了一点妥协和信任，是怪盗终于抛出的橄榄枝。

于是一切都顺理成章发生了，黑羽快斗在侦探们的攻势下溃不成军，逐渐露出本性，扑克脸遗落在不知道哪个犄角旮旯里，总之寝室内禁止使用。

-

几个人凑在一起效率极高，案件很快有了眉目，白马良好的作息让他频频呵欠，被服部推着去洗漱，临出书房前工藤新一突然叫住他们，道：“家里没落灰的只有两间房了，你们睡二楼转角那间吧。”

要是他们有一点分床睡的心思，就会发现工藤宅前天才扫除过。

然而并没有人在意。

工藤送完助攻，心满意足地带黑羽回卧室。小孩攀着他的脖颈把脸埋在肩窝里，吐息喷洒在锁骨上，痒痒的。

他切掉夜灯，黑羽就往他怀里蹭，一副怕黑的样子，小声开口：“新一，我睡不着。”

可爱。工藤默不作声地想，像怪盗曾做过的那样，将他纳入自己温暖的保护圈里。无奈侦探脑海中没有储存什么童话故事，只好搬出福尔摩斯来救场。

毕竟喜欢的东西就想分享给心上人，是人之常情啊。

黑羽倒是接受良好，竟然真的有了睡意，乖乖靠在他怀里，嗫嚅着半梦半醒间的呓语。侦探温柔地轻拍他的背脊，低头在发旋间落下一吻。

“快点变回来……我有好多话想对你说。”他的声音很轻，几乎是用气音细细倾诉隐晦的爱。

接着他阖上眼，沉沉睡去。

……

翌日早晨工藤新一没有听到惯常的闹铃，阳光在眼皮上作乱一阵又被不知道什么东西挡去。他迷迷糊糊睁眼，只见变回原样的黑羽快斗屈起双手撑在他脑袋两边，温声喊道：

“新一早安。”

侦探缓慢地回神，被另一个人近在咫尺的气息和亲暱的称呼弄得晕乎起来。本日第一局胜负已决，工藤新一完败。

这是犯规。侦探想。

他把酒水盛在眼睛里，不然我怎么还没清醒就醉了？

-

黑羽快斗从未失忆。


End file.
